memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Galileo Seven, Part 2
(IDW ongoing) | number = 4 | miniseries = | minino = 2 | writer = Mike Johnson | storyby = | artist = Stephen Molnar | colorist = | letterer = | creative consultant = | editor = | printed = | covers = 4 | omnibus =Ongoing, Volume 1 | published = December 2011 | format = | reprint = | pages = | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2258 (Kelvin timeline) | stardate = | altcover = 220px|Cover image. }} "The Galileo Seven, Part 2" was the fourth issue of IDW Publishing's 2011 [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics. The issue consists of the second part of an Kelvin timeline adaptation of , as adapted by writer Mike Johnson with issue art by Stephen Molnar. Summary Captain runs out of time and decides to rendezvous at Makus III. Meanwhile, contemplates the Prime Directive: :The Prime Directive. It governs everything we do as Starfleet officers. In essence, the Prime Directive tells us: Do not interfere. But we are not always given a choice, particularly here on the edge of known space. A shuttle flight encounters a dangerous anomaly in orbit around an unexplored planet. The shuttle crashes to the planet's surface. The pre-warp civilization on the planet becomes aware of the shuttle's presence. It responds according to the understandable fear of a native population confronted with a highly advanced intruder. Starfleet Protocol would dictate that the shuttle crew is not in violation of the Prime Directive due to the accidental circumstances. And yet I cannot help but believe, as both a Starfleet officer and the commander on the ground in this circumstance that I have made a grave mistake. While is busy, and Spock talk about the attack on the shuttle, which is still too heavy to take off. Spock and argue about the situation, and McCoy shuts Boma up. On the Enterprise, informs Kirk that has hijacked a shuttlecraft. Back on Makus III, Boma is still in a bad mood. He asks Spock if he has decided. Spock decides to electrify the hull. Kirk and Ferris argue about returning to Taurus II and getting Uhura discharged. Kirk uses another Starfleet regulation against Ferris. Back on Taurus II, the hull of the shuttlecraft is electrified. The shuttle takes off. Boma apologizes to Spock. Then, there is trouble. The power has drained. They are forced to land. Latimer's body is dumped. Spock, McCoy, and Boma attempt to sacrifice themselves when the stolen shuttlecraft arrives with Uhura piloting it. On the way to Makus III, Commissioner Ferris informs Captain Kirk about a report he is sending to Starfleet Command. Kirk has Spock and Uhura confined to the same room for a few hours. Spock and Uhura kiss each other. References Characters : • • • • • • • • • • • unnamed Taurean anthropoids • unnamed USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) personnel Joseph Latimer Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • (2250s shuttlecraft) • unnamed Federation shuttlecraft (Uhura's 2250s shuttle) Locations :Beta Tauri • Murasaki 312 • Taurus II Makus • Makus III • New Paris • Omega Aurigae Races and cultures :Human • Taurean anthropoid • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Science and technology :anatomy • club • communicator • galaxy • hammer • humanoid • impulse engine • ionization dampener • lifeform • medicine • orbit • phaser • • quasar • skeleton • skull • spatial anomaly • star • star system • starship • time • universe • vaccine • warp drive Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commissioner • communications officer • ensign • first officer • helmsman • high commissioner • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • mister • navigator • officer • science officer • yeoman Other references :bridge • clothing • corridor • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (alternate 2250s) • government • nation-state • obituary • planet • Prime Directive • quarters • races and cultures • rank • registry • shuttlebay • sickbay • Starfleet regulations • Starfleet uniform • (Kelvin timeline) • technology • title • uniform • weapon Appendices Background * In one scene, Captain Kirk erroneously refers to Taurus II as "Makus III". Related stories * : This comic is an adaptation of the eponymous episode. * : This is a continuation of the events of the previous issue. * }}: Spock and Uhura are in a relationship. Images file:taurus anthropoid attacks.jpg|Taurus anthropoid. Cover gallery file:iDW TOS 4.jpg|Regular Cover file:iDW TOS 4b.jpg|Cover B Variant file:iDW TOS 4a sketch.jpg|Sketch Variant file:iDW TOS 4 photo.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = The Galileo Seven, Part 1 | after = Operation: Annihilate, Part 1 }} category:tOS comics